Can it last
by heavenly-rfr-sensations
Summary: What would happen if Robbie, Travis, and Ray all fell in love with the new girl. Can their friendship with hold thi test of time or will they go thier own ways.
1. planes and tears

Amanda stood in the Moncton airport. Her friends surrounding her. Tears in their eyes. In her eyes. She was moving to Roscoe. Her mother had died in a car accident and her guardianship left to her mothers best friend Lisa who had jut been married to the man of her dreams. They had decided to move to Roscoe before this. Amanda didn't know what she would do there. All the memories she shared with her friends in Moncton.

"I really wish you didn't have to move" said Melissa Killam one of her best friends. They had all given her gifts for her to open on the plane.

"Don't worry you'll be fine I'm sure everyone will love you in Roscoe" Chris said to her. He had been her crush for so long.

"Well I gotta go now bye guys I'll miss you all." Amanda said ad her April Melissa and Colleen leaned in for a group hug "Bye Chris" She said hugging him. Then she walked away and boarded her flight. She sat in the plane crying her eyes out taking out the box of presents her friends had given her. She opened the pink package from Melissa first. It was a scrapbook with a pink cover. In the front was a picture of the two of them when they were five taken on the first day of school. She saved the other pages for when she got to the new house. Nest she opened and envelope that was on the top of Chris' present. It was a letter from him it read

_Hey Amanda_

_So I know you probably on the plane to Roscoe right now as you read this. Your crying worse then you did before you left. Maybe even worse then when Tony broke up with you. I never got why you liked that jerk anyway. You probably decided to open these on the plane cuz you didn't want anyone to see you cry that much. You always hid your emotion that way. So I'm writing to tell you that this will all turn out for the best. You'll see. Your good at making friends and you'll make lots of new ones at Roscoe. So chin up kiddo. There's still msn. So instead of thinking about how much you'll miss all of s thin about how much your loved and how your going to keep in touch. And just know where ever you go you'll always have me thinking of you. And you better write. As soon as you open what I've given you you'll know exactly why I have given you this. So open it already. Love you so much_

_Chris_

She opened it up. In the box there was a Mixed CD. It had songs for Amanda written on it. She looked at the CD. There was a song that shared some sort of moment between her and Chris. I turn to you was on it. Chris put it on the CD because no matter what Chris always turned to Amanda for advice. There was also a picture from the beginning of that summer. It was the two of them in the park. And then there was a home video. Next she opened Colleen's present. A CD of an unknown band that Colleen and Amanda both loved. And two tickets to a concert in London. There was a note from her that read

_Hey girl. We've been like best friends forever and I talked to my mom about this idea I had. As long as it is alright with Lisa my mom said she'd fly with us to London to see Busted. P.S these are VIP tickets you know what that means. Yeah that's right your finally gonna meet Charlie. So I'll see you Christmas break. BFFEAA_

Then the got to the present that April had gotten me. Another Scrapbook and Home video. That was the last of the presents. And there were still 12 hours till the flight ended. She put her pillow under her head and fell asleep.


	2. Mysterious Guests

Amanda had spent the next two weeks in her room not talking to anyone except her friends online. She had nothing to talk about but instead listened to the events of that day or week Events she should have been apart of. But one day she couldn't stay there and listen. She had to go to school. She got up early that day. She had picked out her outfit and only had to do her hair. She took a shower. Then got out and towel dried her hair. She stood in front of her mirror wondering why she should even bother. The decided on straight hair. She got out the blow drier and dried her brown hair. She out on the black shirt and pink top she had picked out. Looking in the mirror she thought she looked pretty good even without makeup. But she decided to do it anyway. She but concealer and foundation on then she put some brown eye shadow with sheer pink lip gloss. By the time she was done it was only 7:00 school started at 8:40 and she would be driving her jeep so she decided to sign into MSN before she left to see if anyone had emailed her.

When she signed on she got a message right away from Chris

Chris School without Amanda who would ever think it would happen says: Hey

Amanda Missin every one says: Hi

Chris School without Amanda who would ever think it would happen says: excited for school

Amanda Missin every one says: No I hate it here and I don't wanna leave my house

Chris School without Amanda who would ever think it would happen says: Common give it a chance Im sure you'll like it

Amanda Missin every one says: Whatever I miss having you guys around

Chris School without Amanda who would ever think it would happen says: Well I gotta go only 20 minutes to school

Amanda Missin every one says: Bye and I want all the details when I come on I'll be on like an hour after your out of school

Chris School without Amanda who would ever think it would happen says: Bye babe

Amanda Missin every one says: How many times do I gotta tell you not to call me that bye

Amanda went downstairs for breakfast to find Kaitlyn Ashley, Lisa and John sitting at the table. With a guy about her age that she didn't know.

**_Sorry I hadnt put anything before. So what does the first two chapters have to do with RFR. Well that will come when you find out who the mysterious guy is sitting at the kitchen table when Amanda went down stairs. Chapter 3 soon to go up R&R_**


	3. Living life and Introductions

I dont own RFR but I do own Amanda Killorn. If I owned RFR Id be dating Nathan Carter.

"Hey Family" Amanda said

"Oh Amanda good your up, I'd like you to meet Ray Brennan he's our next door neighbor and one of my coworker's sons."

"Hey Pretty Lady" Ray said

"Hi" Amanda said blushing a little. The truth was Ray was cute. The cutest guy she had seen in awhile.

"Ray said he'd show you around school today and help you make some new friends" Lisa told her

"Thanks but I won't be here long"

"Amanda we've been over this your not going back to Moncton." John said

"Is that what you really want John to leave me up in my room day in and day out dieing slowly"

"Well if you actually tried making friends then this wouldn't be a problem."

"Whatever I'm leaving for school. If anyone id getting a drive with me I want them out of here and in the jeep now I cant take this anymore

Amanda stormed out of the house Ray behind her

"Hey why don't you smeer up" Ray said

"Smeer up?" Amanda asked

"Yeah Smile and Cheer up best of both worlds"

"So why don't you?" Ray asked as Amanda opened the trunk of the jeep. She put her bag in it was followed by Ray's.

"What reasons do I have?" Amanda asked as she slammed the trunk shut.

"Well for one you have a new friend" Ray said

"It doesn't change the fact I cant see my old ones" Amanda said as she started the jeep

"So I take it your bummed out cuz you cant be around them"

"No it's just that everyone is accomplishing my goals. My best friend and the guy I have liked since like 3rd grade are hooking up when it should be me. Homecoming Queen my other friend is nominated for that. And I was supposed to be president of the student body and I had to give up my post. Plus head cheerleader is being given to the one person who I would never want to come after my 3 year range. And now all my friends are living my life the life that was set out for me from the day I was born"

"Sounds like your miss perfect back in Moncton."

"Well you could say that."

"But hey you can be miss perfect in my group of friends"

"Really well you've heard about my friends Ray tell me about yours."

"Well it's always been me Robbie and Lily. But in 9th grade Travis came along."

"I see well what are the three of them like."

"Well Robbie is Mr.Fair he always tries to make sure everyone knows what's going on. I remember the times Travis and Lily betrayed me by kissing each other Robbie told me. Then there's Lily. She's beautiful and we've known each other since we were in diapers. She's gonna be a rock star and Travis is there helping her all the way. But thast the problem I used to like her and then Travis comes along and makes it all bad. She had to choose one of us so she chose him. I don't know why he's always trying to impress her by quoting Buddha. So we all basically hang out. Lily has always been the only girl. Hopefully that will change if you hang out with us"

"So when will I meet these three?"

"Well probably as soon as we get to school. They usually wait for me" They weren't very far but both of them were silent. Amanda busy wondering if she could somehow change the year around. So what if student body president was out of the question as well as homecoming queen. She could still try out for cheerleading and find the perfect guy. Ray on the other hand was thinking of the one beside him. Wow she's beautiful he thought to himself. Maybe she was even more beautiful then Lily. Could she be the one? Could she be the one girl that didn't choose Travis over him? Maybe he could get her attention somehow. She didn't seem like the type of girl who liked smart and serious guys. She seemed like the girl who was so serious about everything else that she needed a funny guy to take her mind off things.

"Hey Ray I have a question" Amanda said

"Shoot" Ray said

"Are cheerleading tryouts held when school starts or are they held over the summer/"

"I'm pretty sure that they are held a week into the school year. Why are you gonna try out?"

"I think so I mean I have been cheerleading since 8th grade"

"You should go for it Ray" Ray said starring into her brown eyes. They were deep and you could stare at them forever. Amanda felt him staring and blushed as she pulled into the parking lot of Henry Roscoe High School. She parked the jeep and they got out.

"There's Travis Lily and Robbie over there" Ray said as they walked towards Rays friends

"Hey Guys" Ray said "This is Amanda Killorn she's new"

**_Ray was the mystery guy but what will his friends have to say about this new girl. And what will come of Travis' relationship with Lily. All that will come in the future but for now R&R_**


	4. First day and familiar voices

Robbie and Travis were stunned. This girl was beautiful. Where had Ray picked this girl up? Travis then snapped back. He fealt a little guilty. He was with Lily now and they were supposed to be past the drama. He didnt want the same thing to happen that happened with Audrey.

"Amanda this is Lily Randall, Robbie MaGrath and Travis Strong." Ray said pointing to each. Lily was happy. Finnally anoher girl around here. And it wouldnt be a friendship that fell apart becasue of a boyshe thought to herself. No Lily wasnt like that anymore.

"Hi Amanda welcome to Roscoe" Lily said.

"Umm Ray can I talk to you for a second" Robbie sadi pulling Ray aside as Amanda Travis and Lily go tto know each other

"Who is she where did you meet her and is she single?" Robbie asked Ray.

"She's my next door neighbor. I met her this morning at her house. And yes she's single.But I dont think she's your type Robbie."

"Oh and what is her type" Robbie asked

"Well from what I've observed she is miss popular. She takes everything seriously and she likes funny guys"

"How do you know she likes funny guys"

"I dont but Im guessing she does. Trust me if the girl takes everything seriously when she's with a guy she wants to laugh"

"Do you like her or soemthing Ray" Robbie asked. He found it odd that Ray wouldnt try to set him up with Amanda. And that could be the only reason why.

"I think shes cute but I odnt wanna go after her now. I only met her today so Im gonna try to impress her"

"And how is that Ray"

"Im gonna show her my funny side"

"Oh you mean the side where you make her laugh sometimes but most of the time you just act immature and annoy her."

"Robbie I've already made her laugh many times in the jeep"

"Ray what if she likes serious guys then you've lost her"

"Hey I can be very serious."

Meanwhile Amanda was talking to Lily and Travis

"So how do you like Roscoe?" Travis asked

"It's okay I havent really left the house i've been to upset to"

"So Ray is this the first peron yor age you've met."Lily asked

"Yeah He seems sweet and he is so funny"

"So you like funny guys"

"It depends what type of funny. Im usd to immatre funy guys who can make me laugh but I'dnever go out with. You have to be serious every once and a while. But hey Im serious about everyting else I do so I need to be with a perosn who is a no bullshit have fun type of guy"

"Well Ray can be funny but trust me I have known him all my life and he s the immture type funny allthough he doesnt mean to be" Lilly told her. Travis was thinking to himself at tis point. The person she had describe ounded like a mix of Ray and Robbie. He didnt want the drama back but if one of those guys could find happiness he would do all he could to make it happen. Ray and Robbie walked back over to the group.

"So Amanda let me see your schedule so I can see what we have together."Ray said to Amanda

"Here you go" She said as she handed him the schedule

"well from the looks of this we have all our classes together so you'll have fun"

"Let me see it Ray" Robbie said to him grabbing the schedule.

"we have bio and chem together" Robbie told her passing the schedule to Lily who was interested in seeing if her new found friend was in any of her classes.

"Well we all have bio together. And We have english lit together. And your in Travis' math class." Lilly told her. She had Travis' schedule memorized.

"Well the bell should be ringing soon"Ray said"Lets go to Chemistry" Ray said as he took Amanda's arm and Robbie followed."So Amanda wanna be my lab partner?" Ray asked.

"Sure"

The rest of the day went by quickly. Amanda met a few more people. She had plans to hang out with a girl named Audrey after school. In bio Lily and Amanda were lab partners. Robbie was feeling a little jelouse of Ray. He not only lived next door to Amanda but he was in every class with her. He was relieved in Biology when Lily had asked Amanda to be lab partners. Lily and Amanda agreed on many things. Like the fact that disecting frogs was disgusting. When 3:30 hit Amanda was ready to leave for home. The bell rang and Amanda, Travis, Lily, Robbie and Ray walked out of class together.

"So Ray do you wanna get a ride home with me" Amanda asked him

"Umm actually I have to go to my grandmothers which is on the other side of town but how bout I come over around 8:00" Ray lied about the grandmother part. He was going to the station. Him, Robbie, Lily and Travis hosted Radio Free Roscoe after school everyday. But they went under secret aliases. Ray was Pronto, Lily was Shady Lane, Robbie was Question Mark and travis was Smog.

"Okay well I'll see nyou then and you guys are welcome to come over too"

With that they all walked to Lily and Amanda's lockers which were right next to each other.

"So I'll see you guys later" Amanda said leaving the group and going out to the parking lot. She started the jeep and left the parking lot. Audrey was supposed to meet her at her house and then they would drive to mickey's the record store Amanda had never been to before.

She got home and was greeted by John.

"Hey how was your day at school" John asked her.

"It was okay one of the girls I met at school is coming over for dinner is that alright?"

"Yeah it is so is this girl one of Ray's friends"

"No actually I met her in English class. But I did meet a few of Ray's friends and Ray is supposed to come over later."

"Okay well do you wanna help out with supper a bit"

"Sure" They walked into the house and went to the kitchen. Amanda turned the dial on the radio. She stopped when she heard a voice she recognized

"This is..."

"Radio"

"Free"

"Roscoe"

"Im Question Mark adn Im wondering if a girl who works hard at everything else wants a serious guy or if she needs a funny guy to make her laugh and take a break."

"Im Pronto and I say she needs the funny guy to cheer her up because she needs a break from it all"

"This is Shady Lane and I think that we should take the Callers opinions on this one."

Amanda dialed the number

"Radio Free Roscoe your on the air"

"Hi this is Amanda Killorn and I say it's a little bit of both. She needs a funny guy but she also needs a guys who can be serious when he needs to. And she definatly doesnt want a guy who is funny immature all the time."

"Well this must be our lucky day because Amanda is the new girl at school. We allways want to hear new opinions and heres a new song for you Amanda "The voice of Pronto said as the song 3 am by Busted came on" Wow thats strange Amanda thought to herself. The only one who knew she liked that band was Ray. Whatever she thought it must be a coincidence.

She turned off the carrots as the door bell rang. It was Audrey

"Hey" Audrey said

"Oh hey I was just finishing making supper come on in" Amanda said

Audrey followed her to the Kitchen. They sat down and started talking

"So have you seen any cute guys you like?" Audrey asked her

"Well I kinda think Ray Brennan and Robbie McGrath are cute"

"I supose they are but they hang out with Lily all the time."

"Yeah Lily is nice"

"Dont get me wrong Lily is a nice person but she has a tendancy to kiss other peoples boyfriends"

"What are you talking about?" Amanda asked. That didnt sound like the Lily she knew

"Well back in 9th grade Lily hooked me andravis up. Then she kissed him. So I had to end it with Travis and Lily ended up breaking Ray's heart."

"Wow thats not cool at all but im sure I can handle it I mean it's not like Ray or Robbie like me"

"Are you sure cuz you are pretty"

"Really" Amanda said. People told her that all the time but there was always a small detail or two that she hated about her self

"Yeah Im sure you could totally score any guy at school you wanted"

"Okay girls supper is ready" John told them he had been in the living room getting the girls to be quiet and stop fighting.

Supper went by and Amanda and Audrey went to mickey's. While they were there Robbie had joined them. At 8 o'clock she looked at her watch.

"Oh man I have to get home Ray supposed to be there in a half hour. Robbie are you coming over too?"

"Yeah but I gotta get soemthing at home first do you ind stoping by my houise on the way there?"

"No that shouldn't be a problem. Audrey do you want a ride home?"

'Umm no i actually have to meet a friend of mine here"

"Okay I'll see ya tomarrow"

"Actually I'll call you when I get home" Audrey said to Amanda

"Okay well bye talk to you then"

Amanda and Robbie got in the jeep.

"So you know Ray thinks your cute right?" Robbie asked her. This was a strtegy though to find out how she fealt about Ray. If she liked him too then he would back off. If not then he woiuld go for it.

"Oh really and what do you think I should do about that one"

"Well Ray is a good guy. But he is a little immature at times. But what do you think of him?"

"Well he is cute and funny but then again there is someone else I wanna try and get to know"

"Oh and who is that" Robbie said hoping it would be him.

**_So Thats the 4th chapter. You'll have to wait till Chapter 5 to find out what Amanda's answer is and also what happens at her house when it's just her Robbie and Ray_**


	5. Me and the boys

Well he's sitting right beside me" Amanda said

"Me? Really you think Im cute"

"Yeah why wouldn't I"

"Well it's just Im used to Travis and Ray getting all the girls.

Well maybe I'm different then the girls of Roscoe" She said. He knew she was right. All the Roscoe girls were to busy playing head games to have fun. She was cheery. She had sass and she told it like it was. They pulled into Amanda's drive way.

"Well here we are" Amanda said. Robbie recognized this driveway. It was the one that separated Rays house form the open next door. The two houses shared a drive way. It was larger then the single car dive ways though. He looked at Amanda's house. There was Ray sitting on the porch.

"Hey what's up?" Amanda asked greeting Ray.

"I've just been waiting for you. John and Lisa went out they said they would be back in the morning and not to worry about the girls because they went to John's mothers house" Hearing that she got out her keys and unlocked the door.

"If you guys wanna follow me then you guys can see my room." Amanda said. They followed her through the house and up the stairs. Ray still wondered what Robbie and Amanda had been doing together. They walked into her room and were instantly surrounded by Green and white. There were pompoms on the wall and green banner that said highlanders. There was a picture framed underneath. Robbie went over and looked at it. He was surprised to see that it was Amanda in a cheerleading uniform with several other girls. He figured it was the cheerleading squad.

"You were a cheerleader?" Robbie asked

"She was head cheerleader Robbie, jeeze don't you ever listen to what she says."

"Ray I never told Robbie I was on the cheerleading squad." Amanda said laughing" But thank you for paying attention to what I say."

"No problem"

Ray and Robbie looked around at the pictures on the wall they noticed that there were a lot of pictures with Amanda and some guy in them.

"Hey Amanda who is that?" Ray asked. He knew Amanda was single. But he still wondered who it was.

"Oh that is my best guy friend Chris." She said just as she heard a message alarm on her computer.

Chris- Where is my Manderz says: Hey just thought I'd tell you that I'm coming up Halloween weekend.

!!!Amanda!!! says: That's great I can't wait to see you

Just then Colleen sent her an IM

Colleen says: Hey IM coming up with Chris.

!!!Amanda!!! says: That's awesome

Colleen says: You know how Melissa and Chris started dating?

!!!Amanda!!! says: Yeah I was so mad when I heard that I can't believe Melissa would do that to me I mean she knew I liked Chris whether I'm there or not she should just know he is off limits.

Colleen says: Well don't be anymore. Chris told her he couldn't go on with it unless he knew how you really felt about him. That's why he is coming on Halloween.

Just then Amanda decided to change her name.

!!!Amanda!!! How Can I move on when the one im trying to move on form won't move on says: OMG I'll talk to you about it 2marrow g2g

Colleen says: Bye

"What was that all about" Ray asked wondering why Amanda had shouted Omigod

"Just found out 2 of my friends are coming for Halloween"

"Really?" Robbie said.

"Yeah. Does anyone have Halloween Parties?" Amanda asked

"No not all" Robbie replied

"Looks Like I will have to change that" Amanda said

"You mean your going to have a Hallowarty" Ray said

"Hallowarty?" The others said.

"Halloween Party best of both worlds"

"Okay well then yes I am so are you guys interested in watching a movie?" She asked them

"Sure which one?"

"Without a Paddle" Amanda told them

"That's right down my ally" Ray said. They laughed through the movie. Eventually the movie was over and Ray and Robbie both had to go home.

"Well I think we should get going Robbie I'll drive you home."

"Amanda it gets lonely in the car doesn't it I mean after you drop Robbie off of course so I'll go with you"

"Okay" Robbie heard Amanda say dreading it. He wanted to make his move before he went home. He had planned one kissing her goodnight. He knew it wasn't a date. But he wanted to so badly. And what if she wanted him to? It's not like Ray didn't get to spend time with her. They had every class together.

In the car they talked about everything. Eventually Amanda brought up Cougar Radio.

"So what is up with that radio station at school?" Amanda asked

"Oh cougar radio. Yeah it sucks but have you caught RFR" Robbie said.

"Yeah I did I mean it was cool. It played good music. And the DJs were great."

"SO you liked it who was your favorite DJ" Ray asked. He was hoping it was his Alias Pronto. Even Shady Lane would do. As long as it wasn't Robbie and Travis. He didn't want competition from their aliases too.

"Well Pronto was funny but Question Mark made me think."

"So you like them both" Robbie said. He thought it was kinda funny. He knew she thought both of them were attractive but their alter egos were a tie.

"Yeah but I like the station altogether. It would be so cool to go onto the radio and not have anyone know who you are. You could say anything you like." Amanda said.

Ray was noticing something just then. Robbie's hand was over top of Amanda's and their fingers were intertwined. She pulled up to his house.

"So I'll pick you up tomorrow morning. See ya later" Amanda said

"Bye" Robbie said as he got out of the front and Ray hopped over the seat.

"So you were hanging out with Robbie" Ray said hoping that it was just hanging out and that Robbie hadn't asked her out.

"Yeah he joined me and Audrey at Mickey's. Then we came back to my house. Why?"

"Well I thought maybe Robbie had asked you on a date or something"

"Well he didn't."

"What would you say if he did?"

"I would probably say yes"

"What if I asked you out what would you say?"

"I'd most likely say yes" As she drove into the drive way. They grew closer as she parked it. Then they embraced in a kiss. When they separated neither knew what to say

"Well it's getting late I should go" Amanda said. Turning off the jeep she ran outside and into her house. When she reached her room the phone started to ring.

She picked it up assuming it was Audrey. "Audrey Omigod I have to tell you something"

"This is Lily"

"Oh sorry Lily. I was expecting a call from Audrey"

"It's okay I was just wondering if your jeep was full for the ride to school"

"No it's not why did you want a drive to school?"

"Yeah can I get one?"

"Sure no problem. But what were you going to tell Audrey? That Robbie told you he likes you?"

"Robbie likes me"

"Yeah but I take it that's not it."

"No it's not. Ray ad I kissed"

"Really? Are you guys going to go out?" Lily asked her

_**Sorry guys I know you really wanna know what happens. But You'll have to wait for Chapter 6. Here are some things to thing about before I post the chapter up. Do Ray and Amanda go out? Does Robbie regret not taking his chance? All this will come to you in time. But it would be nice to get a review or two. I'm not asking a lot guys. But I just wanna see if I'm doing any good. Constructive criticism is welcome.**_


End file.
